Más allá de lo evidente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nozomi y Eli se reúnen de manera casual para disfrutar del día, y en eso Nozomi termina enseñando a Eli un par de secretos relativos a la predicción, y Eli por su parte le enseña a Nozomi una cosa que no había sido capaz de ver a través de sus cartas. Oneshot.


Creo que es un buen momento para probar esta pareja. Luego de mis anteriores intentos con NicoxMaki, creo que esta nueva oportunidad vale oro. Love Live no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera trataría de darle algo de yuri al estilo de _Strawberry Panic_, que Sakurako Kimino tuvo una oportunidad invaluable que lamentablemente no aprovechó.

**Más allá de lo evidente**

Nuevamente Nozomi hacía una visita a su gran amiga Eli, y ésta la recibe en su casa para que pudieran compartir experiencias y opiniones. Para darle un gusto adicional a su visita, Nozomi había traído algunos dulces hechos por ella misma, y Eli había hecho una generosa cantidad de té para acompañarlos.

Era siempre algo agradable compartir con su gran amiga, compañera y colega del consejo estudiantil. Era de esa clase de reuniones en que hasta los momentos de máxima tensión se disipaban para dar paso a ratos apacibles, agradables y hasta dulces, momentos invaluables para la joven adivina, y lo mismo se podía decir para la dedicada rusa. Ambas tenían sus mayores momentos de alegría cuando estaban juntas, y eso ni Nozomi ni Eli lo podían negar. Era más que simplemente un fuerte lazo de amistad lo que las unía, aunque la propia Nozomi no había visto, hasta ese momento, qué tan lejos podía llegar semejante lazo.

─ Es bueno venir a tomar el té de esta manera. Me hace olvidar por un momento todos los problemas que siempre nos da el consejo estudiantil ─ dice Nozomi mientras estiraba un poco los brazos.

─ Sí, lo mismo opino ─ dice Eli al momento de probar los dulces de Nozomi.

Lo único que hacía falta era una música suave de fondo, y con toda seguridad estarían en el ambiente de relajación perfecto. De hecho, Nozomi estaba tentada a preguntarle a Eli si tenía algo de música de fondo para reproducirla, aunque prefirió esperar a que terminase de beberse su taza de té.

─ ¿Alguna vez pensaste que pudiéramos tener estos momentos de relajación, Nozomi? ─ dice Eli de pronto, haciendo que u amiga alzara una ceja ─ Quiero decir, tus predicciones nunca fallan. No sé cómo le haces para ver el futuro con tus cartas, y me gustaría que me enseñes a hacerlo.

─ La verdad es que no había previsto que el día de hoy lo pudiera pasar tan bien ─ confiesa Nozomi con un ligero rubor ─. La visión del futuro no se trata de algo simple, incluso cuando sabes tirar adecuadamente las cartas. El futuro no es algo que esté tallado en piedra, por lo que siempre es posible reescribir los acontecimientos que están por venir, así que mis visiones en realidad no siempre son certeras. Por ejemplo, yo podría decirte que mañana mismo comprarás un boleto de lotería, y que además te tocará precisamente el que tendrá el premio mayor, pero tienes la posibilidad de simplemente no comprar nada y perderte ese premio, haciendo que mi predicción al final termine siendo errada, además que mis visiones de lo que está por venir no siempre son claras. Sólamente predigo lo que me parece bastante claro y puedo ayudar a cumplir o negar. En cuanto a las cartas, es un poco complicado, puesto que la cartomancia tiene su ciencia, y obligatoriamente tienes que saber leer cada una de las cartas acorde a su nombre, su orden de saque, su posición y su combinación con otras cartas, aparte de lo que intentas predecir, como la fortuna en los negocios, en los estudios o en el amor.

─ Eso suena algo complicado, pero igual podrías darme un par de clases algún día.

─ Eso sí que no te lo podría negar, Elicchi.

─ Ahora bien, analizando lo que me acabas de decir, se supone que en realidad no siempre ves el futuro, y que además éste siempre puede cambiar, haciéndote errar si te precipitas a decirlo todo antes de tiempo, ¿no? ─ Nozomi asiente, lo cual le parece interesante a Eli ─ Es bastante curioso, pues antes solía creer que esta clase de cosas eran infalibles cuando el que hace la predicción es alguien con un verdadero tercer ojo con capacidad y entrenamiento.

─ Eso es lo que mucha gente suele creer. Gente con un verdadero tercer ojo es mucho más rara de lo que se cree, y el futuro en realidad no existe porque no está aquí en el presente y no se ha dado todavía, por lo que en realidad no se, sino que se proyecta, que es el término correcto. Es algo que es necesario ir creando por adelantado. Recuerda que el tiempo se divide en tres: pasado, presente y futuro, y todos ellos se separan, y nuestra ubicación siempre debe ser en el presente, si bien podemos verlo en el sentido de que nos encontramos en el futuro de lo que era el pasado, a la vez que hoy es el pasado de lo que vendrá en el futuro. El misticismo por sí solo no funciona si no intentamos verlo con un mínimo de raciocinio.

─ Ya veo. En ese caso, supongo que hay algo que no has sido capaz de ver hasta el momento, pues de otro modo ya lo habrías demostrado...

Nozomi se muestra confundida ante aquel señalamiento tan raro de parte de Eli. No entendía no que quería decir con todo ello. Esa no era la forma en que solía ser Eli en circunsancias ordinarias. Por un momento sospechó que Eli le estaba escondiendo algo, pero no se esperaba que la rubia se acercara hasta ella de manera repentina tomara sus labios. La correcta y seria Elichicka Ayase había hecho algo que jamás podría haber previsto, sin importar cuántas cartas hubiese tirado esa misma mañana.

─ ¿Elicchi?

─ Tenía un buen tiempo desde que me di cuenta que me gustas, Nozomi ─ dice Eli con un rubor que iba _in crescendo_ ─. Supongo que te he sorprendido, ¿no?

─ Sí. Me has sorprendido como no te haces una idea ─ admite Nozomi mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, puesto que aquello no le había desagradado en absoluto, si bien no ocultó su sorpresa ─. Había visto a través de ti en diversas ocasiones, te he aconsejado varias veces con respecto a tus sentimientos, pero no sabía que tú...

─ ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que hice algo que estaba fuera de tu capacidad de verlo que vendrá? ─ dice Eli divertida ─ De pronto siento algo de duda sobre tus capacidades, Nozomi.

Ambas chicas ríen divertidas. Sí, Eli agarró desprevenida a Nozomi, pero en ese momento la adivina tenía una visión, una en la que ese nuevo paso que estaban dando sin decirlo directamente iba a ser determinante para sus vidas. Su corazón estaba dando a Nozomi señales más que claras de querer repetir esa experiencia, así que Nozomi prueba a ser la de la iniciativa y besa a Eli.

─ Ahora yo te sorprendí a ti, Elicchi, así que estamos iguales.

Justo cuando Nozomi y Eli creían que no podía ser mejor el momento en que estaban, resultaba que sí podía serlo, y mucho.

**Fin**

* * *

Lo dije al comienzo, y aquí lo repito, ha sido una gran oportunidad para ir probando a más parejas y no solamente a Nico y Maki, que así llego más lejos :D. Hasta aquí lo dejo, y espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Hasta otra


End file.
